PCT application WO 94/02602, published 3 Feb. 1994 and incorporated herein by reference, describes in detail the production of transgenic nonhuman animals which are modified so as to produce fully human antibodies rather than endogenous antibodies in response to antigenic challenge. Briefly, the endogenous loci encoding the heavy and light immunoglobulin chains are incapacitated in the transgenic hosts and loci encoding human heavy and light chain proteins are inserted into the genome. In general, the animal which provides all the desired modifications is obtained by cross breeding intermediate animals containing fewer than the full complement of modifications. The preferred embodiment of nonhuman animal described in the specification is a mouse. Thus, mice, specifically, are described which, when administered immunogens, produce antibodies with human variable regions, including fully human antibodies, rather than murine antibodies that are immunospecific for these antigens.
The availability of such transgenic animals makes possible new approaches to the production of fully human antibodies. Antibodies with various immunospecificities are desirable for therapeutic and diagnostic use. Those antibodies intended for human therapeutic and in vivo diagnostic use, in particular, have been problematic because prior art sources for such antibodies resulted in immunoglobulins bearing the characteristic structures of antibodies produced by nonhuman hosts. Such antibodies tend to be immunogenic when used in humans.
The availability of the nonhuman, immunogen responsive transgenic animals described in the above-referenced wo 94/02602 make possible convenient production of human antibodies without the necessity of employing human hosts.